Conventionally, surface acoustic wave resonators using surface acoustic waves (SAW) have been widely used in electronic apparatuses.
With the recent spread of portable devices, there has been a demand for a decrease in the size of surface acoustic wave resonators used therein. When the number of pairs of electrode fingers in an IDT (Interdigital Transducer) including a comb-like electrode decreases so as to reduce the size of the surface acoustic wave resonator, there is a problem in that a decrease in Q value or an increase in CI (Crystal Impedance) value is caused and thus the characteristics of the surface acoustic wave resonator cannot be satisfactorily obtained.
As a countermeasure, for example, PTL 1 discloses a surface acoustic wave resonator in which an IDT including alternately arranged electrode fingers is divided into three regions and the electrode fingers in each region of the IDT are arranged with a fixed periodic length varying within 2%. According to this configuration, it is possible to enhance the Q value and thus to reduce the size of the surface acoustic wave resonator.
PTL 2 discloses an IDT which is formed with a structure in which the distance between the centers of two neighboring electrode finger (electrode fingers) in the IDT varies throughout the entire length of the IDT, thereby obtaining an excellent degree of electrical coupling.